MaiOtome Wiki:ZHiME Graph/Archive
This page is the archive of the ZHiME Graph, where you can find all of the previous changes, happenings and discussions that happened on the Wiki in the past. This page mustn't be edited. Mid April and May 2013 |text color= #D3D3D3 |border color= #FF0000 |content = For this month: Wiki News * The following Wikis: Fairy Tail Wiki, Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama Wiki, Maoyu Wiki, Rave Master Wiki just made an affiliation. * Sekirei Wiki just made an affiliation. * Kuroko no Basuke Wiki just made an affiliation. * Ao no Exorcist Wiki just made an affiliation. * Karneval Wiki just made an affiliation. * La Storia della Arcana Famiglia Wiki just made an affiliation. * Nanatsu no Taizai Wiki just made an affiliation. * Fairy Tail Couples Wiki just made an affiliation. * Our official Magazine, the ZHime Graph, has been designed. * Manga has been created. * Anime has been created. * Baby Steps Wiki just made an affiliation. * Pandora Hearts Wiki just made an affiliation. * Administrators, Administrative Requests, Policies and Voting has been designed. * Sket Dance Wiki just made an affiliation. Recent News * There is a discussion about Youko Helene's profile picture and name here. * There is a discussion about Nina Wáng's profile picture here. * ''There is a discussion about Lumen's gender here. * ''There is a discussion about Gal's gender here. * ''There is a discussion about Laura Bianchi's name here. * ''There is a discussion about Arika Yumemiya's profile picture here. * ''There is a discussion about Super Blue Comets's name here. Recent Changes *Youko Helene/Image Gallery has been created. *Haruka Armitage/Image Gallery has been created. *Reira Mariposa/Image Gallery has been created. *Tomoe Marguerite/Image Gallery has been created. *Lilie Adean/Image Gallery has been created. *Yayoi Alter/Image Gallery has been created. *Miya Clochette/Image Gallery has been created. *Chapter 18 has been created. *Yukariko Steinberg/Image Gallery has been created. *Chapter 19 has been created. *Chapter 20 has been created. *Chapter 21 has been created. *Midori has been created. *Lena Sayers has been created. *Alyssa has been created. *Chapter 22 has been created. *Miyu has been created. *Akira Okuzaki has been created. *Rad has been created. *Lumen has been created. *Gal has been created. *Aoi Senoh has been created. *Dyne has been created. *Chapter 23 has been created. *Although it doesn't have content for now, Schwarz has been created. *Although it doesn't have content for now, Fuukakyuu has been created. *Although it doesn't have content for now, Slave has been created. *Although it doesn't have content for now, Cyborg has been created. *Although it doesn't have content for now, Chapter 24 has been created. *Sara Gallagher has been created. *Maya Blythe has been created. *Fiar Grosse has been created. *Rosalie Claudel has been created. *Lumen has been labeled as Genderless. *Gal has been labeled as Genderless. *Laura Bianchi has been created. *Carla Bellini has been created. *Mai Tokiha has been created. *Anh Lu has been created. *Twirling Hypnotism Technique has been created. *La Marseillaise has been created. *Super Bust Impact has been created. *Final Bust Impact has been created. *Super Blue Comets has been created. *Excel Elegance White Onyx (Robe) has been created. |collapsed = yes }} June 2013 |text color= #D3D3D3 |border color= #FF0000 |content = For this month: Wiki news * ''All Character pages are added with Navigation. * Magi Wiki just made an affiliation. * Vampire Knight Wiki just made an affiliation. Recent news * There is a discussion about Shizuru Viola's profile picture here. * There is a discussion about Lilie Adean's profile picture here. * There is a discussion about Yayoi Alter's profile picture here. * There is a discussion about Miya Clochette's profile picture here. * There is a discussion about Akane Soir's profile picture here. Recent Changes *True ☆ Arika Head Attack has been created. *Kazuya Krau-xeku has been created. *Ultimate Heartbreak has been created. *Nguyen Bao has been created. *Un Deux Trois has been created. *Super Bust Defense has been created. *Heart Break Strike has been created. *Infinite Super Blue Comets has been created. *Service Turn Ace has been created. *Natsuki Kruger's profile picture has been changed. *Carla Bellini's profile picture has been changed. *Haruka Armitage's profile picture has been changed *Yayoi Alter's profile picture has been changed *Irina Woods' profile picture has been changed *Lilie Adean's profile picture has been changed *Miya Clochette's profile picture has been changed *Sara Gallagher's profile picture has been changed *Shizuru Viola's profile picture has been changed *Rosalie Claudel's profile picture has been changed *Gal's profile picture has been changed. *Ultra Bust Impact has been created. *Charles Guinel Roy d'Florince VIII has been created. *King of Lutesia Romulus has been created. *Queen of Lutesia Remus has been created. *Tatsuhiko Gorvic Zaycech IV has been created. *Mashiro Blan de Windbloom/Image Gallery has been created. *Miss Maria's profile picture has been changed. *Charles Guinel Roy d'Florince VIII has been changed. *Fumi Himeno's profile picture has been changed. *Kazuya Krau-xeku's profile picture has been changed. *Tatsuhiko Gorvic Zaycech IV's profile picture has been changed. *Sergay Wáng's profile picture has been changed. *Maya Blythe's profile picture has been changed. *Mai Tokiha's profile picture has been changed. *Takumi Tokiha has been created. *Takumi Tokiha's profile picture has been changed. *Akira Okuzaki's profile picture has been changed. *Dyne's profile picture has been changed. *Midori's profile picture has been changed. *Monica Julen has been created. *Argos XIV has been created. *Argos XIV's profile picture has been changed. *Lilie Adean's profile picture, for the second time, has been changed. *Erstin Ho vs Arika Yumemiya has been created. *Miya Clochette's profile picture has been changed. *Sakomizu Cardinal has been created. *Mikoto (Cat Goddess) has been created. |collapsed = yes }} July 2014 |text color= #D3D3D3 |border color= #FF0000 |content = For this month: Wiki News * Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Wiki just made an affiliation. * Black Bullet Wiki just made an affiliation. Recent News No recent news. Recent Changes *Mimi has been created. *Carla Bellini/Image Gallery has been created. *Takumi Tokiha/Image Gallery has been created. *Mimi/Image Gallery has been created. *Iori has been created. *Fiar Grosse/Image Gallery has been created. *Mikoto (Cat Goddess)/Image Gallery has been created. *Iori's profile picture has been changed. *Iori/Image Gallery has been created. *Chapter 25 has been created. *Dream Wing has been created. *Otome wa do my best desho? has been created. *Nagi Dài Artai/Image Gallery has been created. *Characters has been created. *Chapter 26 has been created. |collapsed= yes }}